


Cat Got Your Tongue?

by SkySharksandBlazingJaws



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Body Modification, Oc's (The wolf), Werecats, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySharksandBlazingJaws/pseuds/SkySharksandBlazingJaws
Summary: The changes a single bite can cause are seemingly endless. As the leader Leonardo is supposed to be ready for anything but how can you prepare yourself for something you don't believe in?orLeo learns how to deal with being a cat.





	1. The bite

Naomi stared up at the building ledge where the green creature often came from, the green creature had once told her that he was a turtle but she had never seen such a large turtle and so he could not be one. The green creature had stopped the dragon-tattooed men from chasing her, God knows what wolf-her could have done to them if they continued their disgusting behaviour; she would not kill them. No. But she would hurt them- very much. Naomi knew her animal-mind was quite different from her human mind and now her animal-mind demanded she share her animal-gift with the green creature. He had visited the same ally around the same time every time since he had found her, sometimes he would sit and talk to her, scratching her ear just right. Once he had brought a long branch and threw it down the ally- she had no clue why he had done it, something about "fetch". But sometimes he had to leave on his "patrol" Naomi knew that biting him was not very responsible, she had fallen into the strange green-glowing-slime and could not shift back into her human-self, but wolf-her was insistent on turning him. Besides he seemed like the type to figure it out, he was the "leader" after all.

The selfish part of her hoped that he would be able to understand her if she turned him. Naomi continued to sit in the small ally way her chestnut-brown fur shone under the full moon as her reddish-brown eyes gazed up at the roof top waiting for the creature. She ignored the noises of the busy street behind her, with cars and people alike zooming about.Naomi's sensitive ears twitched (she internally winced remembering getting used to them, its always worse in the beginning and the green creature would get over it much like her, learning to love the heightened scenes). She strained her ears when she heard movement on the rooftop above, her green creature had arrived! Naomi's tail wagged in excitement as she stood to greet her green friend. He did not jump down. Why was he not coming to see her? Did he know she was going to hurt him? No. The sound of metal clanging on metal indicated her green friend was in danger! She must help him! She snuffed loudly when she realised she'd have to shimmy up the fire escape, this would not usually be a problem but her wolf-self was mush larger now and she was almost as tall as a grown human. She didn't want to cause too much of a racket and attract attention by lunging herself up the steps, instead she trotted up the steps three at a time, squeezing around the tight turns as quickly as possible. When she made it to the roof she could only stare in disbelief as the green creature moved swiftly and skilfully in the battle against the... teenage girl.

Naomi tilted her head in question, the girl moved with at much skill as him, wearing glistening silver armour with black under-armour. She fought with a grin where the green creature fought with a look of confused happiness whilst she teased him, black and blond hair flowing with her movements. A ninja star flew past Naomi's head and she was reminded of her intentions, with a throaty growl she launched herself forwards, muscles flexing beneath her colourful brown pelt as she went to bite the attacking girl, her teeth glistening in the moonlight as thin, silky, strands of saliva connected them. The girl screamed whilst the green creature jumped in front of her. Naomi bit him instead. The girl looked ready to tussle and Naomi bared her sharp teeth still embedded deeply in the green creatures arm, biting harder, her venom sinking in. the girl moved to step towards her but the green creature was telling her not to move, "Karai" he had called her, narrowed her eyes but didn't move any more. This in not how Naomi wanted this to happen but at least now it wouldn't seem to come out of nowhere. She did not remove her eyes from the girls, her posture was rigid and tense, tail puffed in the air .She tasted the rusty tang of blood on her tongue as she felt the green creature softly touch the side of her furry face, stroking it softly and telling her it would be okay and that she could let go. She did. Naomi blinked, looking to the green creature and opening her mouth wide so she could move away from him. She licked around her mouth, and along her teeth removing the bitter tang from her mouth. She shook her head then her whole body, suddenly shaken; she had bitten much deeper then she had meant- her protectiveness had gotten in her way and made her approach more aggressive then she had meant -she felt guilt flow over her as she watched the blood dripping from the wound she had inflicted and twitched her ears back.

Naomi could run very fast now that she was larger and had four powerful paws to carry herself on, her wolf-self could run for much longer then she could as a human and she easily outran the green creature and the girl, likely because they would have to see to that wound soon. Naomi walked slowly through the old junk yard to the small space where a metal sheet was balanced on a wooden fence, she sat heavily on the ground she had covered with soft material that was soft under her sensitive paws and a relief after all that running. she turned her body to face the moon and watched the starless sky motionlessly ears pointed up as if it would speak to her. Hopefully the green creature would not keep grudges with her for biting him.


	2. Chapter 2

Something sharp poked into Leo's back as he rolled over, he felt like he hadn't slept at all as the cold underground air seemed to cling tightly to the sensative skin under his shell. He lay quetly listening to the loud dripping of the pipes that echoed through the sewers, eyes closed in an attempt at sleep whilst he absently scratched at an itchy spot on his shell; only for it to crumble beneath his touch.

Eyes shooting oven, pain exploded in his chin as he threw himself into a sitting position, being unexpectedly lighter he toppled over hitting what must have been his knee, bending his body in a way that had always been impossible with the obstruction of his shell. The sharpness agains his back fell way along with the odd sensation of peeling against his back as what felt like all of his body weight fell away. Which left him with his head between his knees as he picked himself up quickly in panic, brushing something soft along the way as he stared down at himself.

As a ninja he was trained to learn how to see through the darkness, to live and breath through the shadows, but nothing could compare to this. He could see almost perfectly in the darkness of his room and what he saw had him literaly bristeling. From the waist down he was covered in _fur._ Charcoal grey _,_ curly fur that was fluffed out. His joints and bones rearanged in the way a felines would look, joined by an enlarged spine where a long tail draped over his bed cover. He reached over to touch his new fur with shaking hands and realised he had more then three fingers. Five to be exact.

He had a human hand. Human _hands_.

There was one mirror in the lair. It resided in the bathroom and thats where he stood now. Staring into the mirror in the darkness. His eyes were the same at least, the blue gaze staring back at him. Everything else had changed, His face and upperbody was human, shifting to animal around his waist where the skin descended in a shallow 'V' where the fur began. His ears resembled a highlander cat, curved but with a tuft at the top as they curled slightly backwards, they were charcoal like his legs with black tips, he'd descovered there were black stripes around his tail and paws that fadded near the knee.

His skin was a lighter complection but he wasn't vampire-level pale, his nails were thicker then a regular humans, stronger and sharper too. He had curly black hair that brushed the back of his neck and he'd scratched himsel with his new claws when he attempted to itch the area. He even had tiger-like teeth with large pointed fangs in the top and bottom, which he'd spent ages poking to see how sharp they were. 

Thankfully his crotch was hidde in a sheath like when he was a turlte, so he didn't need to worry about indecent exposure or scarring his brothers, he'd also realised he could rotate his ears towards a sound and that he didn't need to put so much effort into standing since he didn't have to haul around his shell anymore. His tail was very useful for balance too. But without his shell he was pretty valnerable and being a smaller size would mean less strength even if he was much stealthier and faster. He'd slunk through the lair without making a sound after all, he no-longer had rough scales and insted had soft skin and the pads of his paws were much more silent even if they could feel the cold more intensly. 

The real question was how would his family react? He threaded his fingers through the soft fur on his leg feeling the warmth of the skin beneath as he wondered how to go about it. When he'd returned two nights ago with the bite Mikey had exclaimed that he would turn into a werewolf and howl at the moon all night and keep them awake and how cool but annoying it would be but it would still be cool 'cuz he'd be a werewolf. Since then the wound had disapeared entirely completely perplexing Donnie. Raph had freaked out a bit whilst the youngest had stars in his eyes. He made a face at himself in the mirror, a little weirded out by the face that stared back at him with a pointed jawline and high cheekbones, as feline eyes stared back at him.

Mikey probable would be the least bothered, he'd find it exiting. Donnie would ask too many quetsions about things he couldn't _hope_ to know. Raph would probably laugh at him.

Whatever, he'd deal with it tomorrow.  

Which was when a gasp sounded behind him and both his ears swiveled round to the noise, he'd been so destracted he'd forgot to pay attention to his sorroundings, Master Splinter would be dissapointed if he knew. He could see Raphael in the corner of the mirror but turned slowly anyway. His brother looked shocked, confused, faintly appalled and finaly settled on furious. Leo could almost sense the anger coming from him, even without his gear Raphael looked pretty frightening like this- had he gotten taller? His fur automaticaly fluffed out in effort to make him look bigger.

"Raph-" he began to explain but his brother was having none of it,  yelling as he barged into him, knocking into his stomach and they both went tumbling to the floor. Leo screached out a animalistic yowl as the turtles full body weight cushed into him as he landed painfully on his back which ended in a _hiss_ as a knee smuched his tail into the cold, hard tile, sending shivers down his body.   

This was far from laughing at him. In hindsight he should have seen this happening, Raphael was the most protective of the four and some would even call him territorial. Of corse, in the middle of the night he wasn't expecting to find a stranger in their home and his first reaction would be to fight in his typical fashion.

The feeling of a knee digging into his new limb was _not_ nice at all and with effort Leo scraped his backlegs along Raphs plaston untill he could plant them firmly and push him away, but not too far apperently as he barely had enought time to turn around and step away before a harsh tug on his tail pulled him right back to where he'd been. The tug hurt and Leo bit his lip, drawing blood with his new fangs as he supressed a pitiful whimper. The turtles full weight pressed against his back and his arm was twisted painfully behind him in Raphael's tight grasp.

Leo's tail twitched in irratation, where it was most definitely not hiding between his legs, his fase now pressed into the cold floor. Raph could at least ask before he beat the snot out of people- perhaps they could work on that. Blinding light suddenly filled his vision and he jerked away, hitting his brothers chin with his head as they both startledd, slowly adjusting to the sudden light to see a tall, elderly rat stood before them.

He did _not_ look happy.

 

 


	5. Rewrite

Yes, I see that this is full of mistakes and worded so, so saddly. I will rewrite and write it better.


End file.
